dejame estar a tu lado
by crystal tincampy
Summary: que pasa cuando le agregamos un personaje extra a toda la vida de Allen¿que relacion tendra con el?lo se soy pesima en los resumenes
1. Chapter 1

_No me pertenece los personajes de -man solo a Hoshino Katsura ojala me pertenecieran, quiero adueñarme de ellos paro no puedo T.T_

_Lo que me pertenece es el misterioso personaje ¡que disfruten!!._

**Prologo**

_Mana… ¿donde estas? Tengo miedo mucho miedo, no me dejes sola que este lugar es muy grande me puedo perder._

_Mana ahí estas ¿a donde me llevas? acaso lo voy a ir a ver, me vas a dejar conocerlo, gracias Mana quiero verlo muy pronto lo voy a cuidar tanto como lo hiciste tu._

_Pero Mana como voy a llegar con el, estoy muy lejos de su lado y ni siquiera me podrá ver ¿como llego?_

_¿Tengo que caminar hacia allá?, ok Mana no me detendré seguiré avanzando hasta el final no me detendré hasta verle_

_Te extrañare Mana, gracias por ser mi amigo y cuidarle a el se que nos volveremos a ver. ¡Gracias Mana nos veremos pronto!_

_Este es el inicio de mi historia quiero seguir y no voy a parar e tenido esta trama rondando en mi cabeza y no voy a parar_


	2. Chapter 2

**Regresando al punto de inicio**

_Punto de vista normal_

Allen Walker iba caminando a toda prisa detrás de su maestro el general Cross, ya que de esta manera sus pequeñas piernas le permitían alcanzar el ritmo de este hombre, solo 13 años no se podía pedir mucho. El niño estaba cansado ya era de noche y la primavera británica no les dio una buena bienvenida la lluvia estaba pronto a caer sobre ellos y si no fuera por el golem dorado que su maestro llevaba en su cabeza Tincampy el muchacho se habría perdido fácilmente, esta era le segunda vez que visitaban el país ya que el general Cross era famoso por sus deudas en todos lados y siempre se arrancaba de sus cobradores, pero esta vez algo diferente lo impulso a venir aquí a la ciudad de Londres.

Maestro ¿por que regresamos a Londres no que tenia problemas por aquí?-el muchacho pregunto con su voz tímida rompiendo el silencio que los rodeaba

¡Estúpido alumno! solo quería venir aquí- dijo el hombre con su característico tono amenazador hacia el

Allen solamente al escuchar esa respuesta guardo silenció no quería enfadar mas a su maestro por lo que lo siguió sin protestar.

_Punto de vista de Cross_

Carajo ni yo se por que estoy aquí solo llegue caminando, y para colmo mi estúpido alumno no copera al guardar silencio, que estoy pensando. Al menos ya se callo quiero encontrar luego un lugar donde pasar la noche no me quiero empapar todo y menos mojar a timcampy este maldito golem se sacude como un perro cuando se moja, el niño no me importa tiene que aprender a soportar el frio ¿no? Después de todo es un exorcista en entrenamiento. Por fin veo a lo lejos una posada otra deuda mas a mi repertorio que mas da, el mocoso sigue a mi lado no lo quiero perder al fin de cuentas es mi primer aprendiz que se le pierda a la orden negra pero no a mi. Entro seguido del estúpido la posada no era muy elegante ni tampoco muy costosa al menos tenia una barra con eso es suficiente para mi, espero que el mocoso todavía le quede dinero de los trabajos que hace o si no a correr de nuevo. Me aproximo a la barra que tienen necesito un poco de alcohol en mis venas.

Mocoso necesito que vallas a pedir una habitación para nosotros y te quedes junto con timcampy allí ¿entendiste?- le dijo a mi estúpido aprendiz

El asiente con un poco de temor en su rostro, soy increíble aun ni le amenazo y ya me tiene miedo cuando me doy cuneta que ya no esta cerca para fastidiarme sin mas que pensar digo

Mesero un trago de su mejor vino…

_Punto de vista de Allen_

No es justo el maestro siempre me pide hacer estas cosas algún día me vengare, algún día, espero que ese día llegue pronto en serio lo necesito solo llevo un año y un par de meses y no aguanto mas no se como lo e logrado hasta ahora. Tengo que aguantarlo deseo ser convertirme en un exorcista tengo que seguir avanzando y nunca detenerme tengo que cumplir mi promesa con Mana… _Mana_ lo extraño tanto…

Hey mocoso quieres algo o no- escucho decir detrás mío ni siquiera me di cuenta como llegue aquí

E… si señor quiero una pieza para dos personas durante una noche por favor- el señor me mira con extrañeza ¿acaso dije algo malo? No no lo creo

Y quien más te va acompañar por que no creo que esa pelota dorada necesite una cama-¿pelota dorada? A deberá que timcampy esta sobre mi cabeza se me había olvidado.

No señor, el hombre que esta ahí me acompañara- apunto a mi maestro que ya estaba bebiendo una cantidad considerable de copas rodeado de mujeres, me pregunto como le hace para que las mujeres estén siempre rodeándolo quizás sea el color de su pelo rojizo.

Entiendo ese hombre pronto va a necesitar una cama, te compadezco mocoso tienes mala suerte-me dijo el hombre mientras me pasaba las llaves de un habitación

El hombre no tenia que decirme que mi suerte era mala, debía ser por que estoy maldito si debía ser por eso mi mala fortuna, _suspiro_, al fin de cuentas ya es muy tarde estoy muy cansado después de un largo viaje, tomo rumbo hacia la habitación que estaba en un segundo piso por lo que subí rápidamente las escaleras para encontrar rápidamente el dormitorio, al fin le encuentro ¡milagro! Siempre me pierdo, abro lentamente la puerta para ver su interior no era tan grande solo tenia dos camas separadas por una mesita de noche que tenia encima una lámpara, había una puerta que seguramente daba hacia el baño y en frente de la puerta en donde me encuentro había un gran ventanal que daba hacia un balcón. Era muy linda algo simple pero bonita cerré la puerta despacio y me dirigí hacia el balcón quería mirar hacia fuera, quería sacarme el olor a alcohol impregnado en mi nariz, ¿a quien se le ocurría poner una barra en una posada? Ya afuera el paisaje era un poco deprimente lleno de edificios grises que frio era el paisaje pero tenia una brisa cálida quizás por que pronto se pondría a llover desde aquí podía escuchar las risas de los borrachos alegres seguramente mi maestro estaba entre ese montón de risas, activo mi ojo izquierdo para ver si había algún akuma cerca para avisarle a mi maestro si es que estaba lo suficientemente sobrio para apuntar su pistola, mi ojo una maldición de mi doblemente difunto padre por convertirlo en un akuma sabia que no debía aceptar el trato del conde demasiado bueno para ser cierto, no hay nadie en el mundo que me lo pueda traer de regreso ahora solo me queda redimirme y convertirme en un exorcista pero con el maestro es poco probable. Bueno al menos no hay akumas alrededor no puedo ver su alma en ningún lado y tampoco quiero verlo los compadezco me dan pena los pobres, siento a timcampy moverse entre mi pelo al parecer esta molesto

¿Qué pasa tim?- le pregunto aunque que no me responderá

Pronto la respuesta cae del cielo, una gota de lluvia, me entro junto con tim rápidamente antes de quedar todo mojado, creo que ya es hora de irme a dormir, me recuesto sobre la cama en paz mientras que escucho como las gotas de lluvia golpean en contra del vidrio a causa de la lluvia, timcampy se acomoda a mi lado al parecer el también quiere dormir que relajante es ese sonido, sin saber como me dormí…

_Punto de vista normal_

La lluvia seguía cayendo en las calles londinenses, todo era muy tranquilo y silencioso, solo había un lugar en el que el silencio fue interrumpido, el cementerio, en aquel lugar entre las tumbas se encontraba una persona seguramente una niña, ella caminaba entre las fría lapidas que se encontraban entre las tumbas de los que descansan en paz, pero esta persona se encontraba viva o al menos eso parecía se tambaleaba fuertemente de un lado a otro pero estaba buscando algo, algo que lo necesitaba desesperadamente ya que a pesar de su condición no cesaba de caminar ni la lluvia la detenía estaba determinada a llegar a su meta, cayo en un charco de barro, la tierra estaba demasiado resbalosa a causa de la lluvia que le costaba avanzar, se intento levantar pero no podía le costaba

Quiero verle…- decía entre suspiros moribundos como si aquellas palabras le consumieran toda su energía, como si aquellos suspiros le arrancaban su vida logro ponerse en pie para seguir avanzando.

Al parecer había llegado a su objetivo, una tumba distanciada del resto no era muy compleja ni elaborada solo estaba debajo de un árbol en una pequeña colina que sobresalía en el cementerio, nada mas que la diferenciara de las demás tumbas pero al parecer para ella era especial ya que ni la lluvia que se había convertido en tormenta hacia que ella se alejara de esta.

Te vine a ver, antes de empezar a buscarle quería ver si estabas en un buen lugar no te quiero olvidar pero lo tengo que hacer-decía ella entre sollozos seguramente estaba llorando-tengo que hacerlo si quiero empezar bien quiero volver a empezar, lo siento lo siento mucho.

Al decir eso la pequeña cayó en frente de la tumba como si todo su esfuerzo la habría matado internamente pero ella solo cerró los ojos y con su último aliento dijo

Lo siento Mana…

Efectivamente la tumba que tanto anhelo encontrar la tumba en que ella cayo dormida a sus pies fue la tumba que pertenecía a _Mana Walker_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Te encontré**

_Punto de vista de Allen_

_¿Donde estoy? creo que me encuentro en una carpa de circo, no era muy grande ni muy pequeña solo normal se parece mucho en la que yo trabaje una vez con Mana, que recuerdos…pero ahora quiero salir de aquí esto es un poco incomodo ni siquiera recuerdo como llegue aquí el maestro se enojara conmigo si no me encuentra en la pieza cuando despierte pero aprovechando el lugar voy a ver al centro de la pista hay siempre se encontraba ese gato regalón del jefe del circo, maldito gato siempre me robaba mi comida gato traidor, me pregunto si seguirá allí._

_El circo no a cambiado en nada pero que será lo que hay al centro de la pista, me acerco para descubrir que es ese objeto soy curioso lo admito, es extraño lo que hay al centro de la pista no es un objeto ni menos el gato del jefe si no que un payaso, me acerco para verlo mejor y me doy cuenta que era una payasita vestía un típico traje pero su pelo estaba amarrado con dos coletas y con un sombrero con un pom pom en la punta, se veía muy bonita pero estaba acurrucada con sus piernas peguedas su pecho e intentando ocultar su rostro_

_Hola…- la saludo haber si me responde_

_Ayúdame ven por mi, tengo miedo quiero encontrarte pero no puedo sálvame de esta oscuridad antes de que sea tarde- me dice sin levantar la cabeza para responderme ahora si que asuste_

_No se quien eres lo siento… pero te ayudare no te preocupes yo…_

_Ya es tarde, ya nadie puede ayudarme pero gracias igual-me dijo levantando su cabeza para respóndeme, que lindos ojos tenia, ojos de color rojos en su centro con plateado en su alrededor-pero se que nos volveremos a ver en tu punto de inicio, sayonara Allen_

_Sayo ¿Que?-no entendía lo que decía-¿Por qué es tarde? ¿A donde vas?- antes de que me pudiera responder todo se volvió blanco_

_Punto de vista normal_

El niño despertó jadeando empapado de sudor, como si hubiese tenido una terrible pesadilla, el problema era que no lo recordaba. En exterior seguía lloviendo mientras que Allen se puso como un ovillo protegiéndose de todo, estaba asustado, perdido extrañaba a Mana el sabría que hacer con el pero no estaba aquí solo tenia a su maestro que estaba roncando en la cama de al lado con un fuerte olor a alcohol, al ver al hombre empezó a llorar con mas fuerza no sabia que hacer, timcampy lo intento consolar revoloteando alrededor de su cabeza pero nada, la tormenta se hacia cada vez mas fuerte a la par del llanto de Allen.

¡CALLATE ESTUPIDO APRENDIZ NO VEZ QUE INTENTO DORMIR!-Cross le grito al niño, ya que tenia una resaca de los mil demonios-¡POR QUE NO TE CALLAS DE UNA PUTA VEZ!-volvió a rugir el hombre de mal humor

Tengo...Que volver... punto de inicio-sollozo el pequeño infante

¿Qué cojones estas hablando? no ves que trato de dormir, deja de llorar

Ayúdame a volver maestro dije que la ayudaría-sollozo una vez mas

Si te dijo te vas a callar de una vez-dijo Cross resignado en que no volvería a dormir si no callaba al niño por las buenas o lo noqueaba, la tentaba la segunda opción-tu punto de inicio creo que fue el cementerio ¿no? Al menos allí te encontré yo

_El cementerio-_pensó el niño-adiós maestro vuelvo enseguida, y con estas palabras el niño salió corriendo de la habitación con timcampy siguiéndolo

Carajo-al ver que el niño salió Cross decidió ir tras del el, no por preocupación si no que el tendría que hablar con el encargado mañana sobre el pago, así que se vistió y se dirigió al cementerio

Allen salió corriendo del edificio a pesar de que estaba lloviendo no le importo el solo quería llegar al cementerio, como olvidar el camino no importa el tiempo que haya pasado ya sea un año o mas el jamás olvidaría donde esta enterrado su querido padre Mana, donde estaba su punto de inicio para convertirse en un exorcista.

Después de un rato por fin llego a las puertas del cementerio, jadeando fuertemente había corrido demasiado rápido para llegar allí, sin más que hacer Allen entro, caminaba lentamente entre las tumbas solo deseando llegar pronto a lo que andaba buscando pero ni el sabia exactamente por que había llegado allí el solo estaba buscando su punto de inicio nada mas que podía recordar.

¿Por qué estoy aquí? Hace frio y esta lloviendo, mejor vuelvo con el maestro este lugar me trae malos recuerdos

Pero no se devolvió había algo que lo hacia seguir caminado.

_Sigue avanzando y nunca te detengas hasta el día de tu muerte_-pensó el niño

Mana tiene razón quizás por algo estoy aquí, quizás quiere que le valla a ver aunque la tormenta no me deja ver casi nada-dijo Allen mientras se acercaba a la tumba que buscaba

Y así mientras avanzaba a ciegas cayo al suelo de sorpresa, al parecer se había tropezado con algo

Auch…eso me dolió-dijo el albino mientras se revisaba para ver si había algún daño severo-¿con que me habré tropezado?

Y con la vista empezó a buscar el causante de tal caída, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa era persona que estaba acostada en el suelo, seguramente una niña su mente estaba en shock solo con dos preguntas rondando en su cabeza ¿Quién era ella? Y ¿Qué hacia acostada sobre la tumba de Mana?

_Punto de vista de Cross_

Maldita sea igual le tuve que dar una explicación al posadero de por que salía con este clima, le tuve que decir que iba a buscar al crio que salió corriendo afuera y que volvería, _seguro,_ y ahora me encuentro caminando por las calles en plena tormenta junto a timcampy, bueno al menos no tendría que pagar todo lo que bebí y lo poco y nada que dormí, maldito mocoso por culpa de su estúpida pesadilla no pude dormir y para colmo lo tengo que ir a buscar al cementerio, al la próxima que me haga lo mismo lo dejo allí mismo.

Ni se te ocurra sacudirte timcampy, suficiente tengo con la tormenta-le dije al estúpido golem que con las alas intentaba no mojarse mas de la cuenta, que perdida de energía.

Por fin llego a este puto cementerio como olvidar el camino, yo jamás olvido, camino rápidamente entre las tumbas solo quiero encontrar al mocoso decirle que me hizo perder el tiempo y nos largamos de aquí. La tormenta ya empezó a alivianar pero empezó un aire denso en el cementerio

Genial, ahora lo único que nos falta es un par de akumas necesito desquitarme con alguien- le dije al golem al meno para hablar, odio hablar solo me hace sentir como un loco

Por fin veo al mocoso esta en el mismo lugar en el que lo encontré, sentado allí apoyado en la tumba de su padre con un cadáver en brazos, carai este chico es rápido lo dejo un segundo solo y ya a matado a otra persona (contando a su padre), mejor lo voy a ir a buscar este lugar no me agrada. Me acerco tranquilo a su lado pero lo miro detenidamente al parecer el cadáver era de un niño

Vamos crio deja al cadáver y larguemos de aquí-le dijo secamente me quiero ir luego antes de que el pasadero se de cuenta de que no regresaremos

Pero el crio o me responde parece que esta en estado de shock, ¿que será lo que tenga abrazado? por que no suelta, me acerco un poco mas a el pero reacciona un poco extraño el aleja el cuerpo de mi como protegiéndolo de mi persona

¡QUE TE CREES MOCOSO QUE SOY ALGUN PEDOFILO NO LE HARE DAÑO AHORA SUELTALA!-le grito este crio me desespera esto al menos ya a parado de llover, el idiota parece mas relajado sabe lo que le conviene, cuando me acerco para ver el cuerpo me doy cuenta de que todavía respira, al menos vive no me quiero hacer cargo de un cuerpo, la miro mas de cerca y me doy cuenta de que era una cría, y para mi sorpresa el mocoso por fin habla

Maestro…la podemos cuidar hasta que se recupere por favor-me implora el mocoso como si yo fuera Dios o alguna mierda por el estilo

¿Por qué, acaso estas enamorado?- esto es extraño el mocoso rara vez me pide algo

No maestro es que esta niña se parece a mi-me respondió ahora si que estoy intrigado en ver como es esa niña-a ver pásamela

Ahora si que me sorprendí la mocosa era la versión femenina del mocoso, tenia el pelo largo pero blanco como la nieve, su piel era pálida hasta tenia la misma cicatriz que Allen solo que en el lado contrario, llevaba un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas al menos no tenia el mismo brazo que el idiota creo que debería tener como 11 años, carajo ahora si que me impresione

Allen ¿donde la encontraste?- pregunte refiriéndome al nombre del idiota para que me prestara atención

Aquí maestro, sobre la tumba de Mana-me respondió sorprendido

La niña se empezó a mover en los brazos del idiota al parecer se iba a despertar, sus ojos empezaron a abrirse de a poco, cuando los abrió por completo ahora si lo e visto todo sus ojos eran plateados como los de mi estúpido aprendiz, pocas cosas me han dejado plasmado y esta es una de ellas no podía ser su hermana el mocoso era huérfano entonces ¿quien era la niña?

_Punto de vista normal_

Alumno y maestro quedaron anonadados al ver los ojos de la niña y toda su apariencia, esto era extraño muy extraño.

E…hola-saludo Allen intentando que la niña hablara-¿Cómo te llamas?

La niña no respondió solo se quedo en silencio, como si estuviera pensando la respuesta muy detenidamente

Déjala aprendiz idiota, seguramente es sorda-le reprocho Cross a Allen

No soy sorda, solo que no lo recuerdo-dijo la niña al parecer muy ofendida por el comentario

¿No te acuerdas de nada?

No, ¿y ustedes quienes son y por que estoy en tus brazos?- pregunto la pequeña muerta de curiosidad por saber la repuesta

Yo soy Allen Walker, y el es mi maestro el general Cross Marian, y te tengo en mis brazos por que te encontré dormida aquí-contesto el pequeño albino

Allen Walker…Walker mi apellido creo que era Walker ¿acaso somos familia?- pregunto con interés la niña-y ¿Qué es familia?

Mientras la niña intentaba pararse Allen pensaba detenidamente la repuesta

No se si seremos familia yo que sepa soy huérfano de nacimiento, quizás eras pariente de Mana y por esos reconoces el apellido, y familia son las personas que tu quieres y ellos e aprecian mucho creo-respondió velozmente el muchacho

Idiota- le reprocho Cross-como va ser pariente de Mana si se parece mas a ti…

Pero fu interrumpido por un sonido muy extraño que provenía del estomago de la niña que se sonrojo rápidamente

Disculpen…pero tengo un poco de hambre, no tiene algo para comer-dijo aun sonrojada

Vamos a comer yo te invito-dijo el pequeño albino-pero primero ¿no tienes mas ropa? Te va dar frio

Y ¿tienes dinero estúpido aprendiz y no me lo habías dicho?-le reprocho Cross a su alumno-en todo caso vamos a desayunar me muero de hambre y que sea rápido no quiero que el posadero nos pille, y cómprale un vestido mas largo a la mocosa no la pienso defender de pederastas

Pede ¿Qué?-pregunto la niña confundida no entendía de lo que pasaba a su alrededor

No te preocupes-dijo Allen- yo te defiendo, vamos a la ciudad

Y así iban caminando hacia afueras del cementerio, mientras que Cross puso una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa en su rostro _¿desde cuando protege a la gente si aun no se puede proteger el mismo?, este crio es todavía demasiado ingenuo._


	4. Chapter 4

**Bienvenida a la ****"familia"**

_Punto de vista de Allen_

No la conozco pero me siento feliz de estar con ella, aunque se me hace conocida no la recuerdo, me pregunto si será un ángel enviado por Mana para cuidarme están bonita, la protegeré siempre aunque me cueste la vida. Fue divertido comprarle ropa, el maestro no quería entrar a esas tiendas de niñas pero ella no se compro vestidos, ahora se que los odia, se lo lanzo a la cara a la vendedora el maestro junto a tim se pusieron a reír hasta mi medio risa, al final se compro ropa en la tienda para niños al parecer le da mucha preferencia a los pantalones que según ella así se puede mover mas fácil por ultimo quedo con una polera de color blanco de manga larga con las mangas anchas y unos pantalones pata ancha de color negro era raro ver a una niña con pantalones pero entre el maestro, timcampy y yo encajaba como normal y también se puso unos zapatos negros no se de donde los saco pero los tiene puestos al igual que un pequeño sombrero, esto va ser recreativo al parecer le callo bien al maestro , quizás la podamos conservar aunque todavía no tenga sus recuerdos me alegra mucho.

¿Como se come esto?- me pregunta sacándome de mis pensamientos

¿Qué cosa?-me señala el pastel, me pregunto que están difícil podía ser comer un pastel

Con el tenedor-le señalo y le hago una pequeña demostración, ¿me pregunto como no sabrá?

Al parecer capto mi idea, pero se lo comió demasiado rápido debía tener mucha hambre, el maestro solo la miro el estaba tomando (por milagro) una tasa de café aunque no se por que pienso que debía tener algo de alcohol en ella, y timcampy estaba comiendo un pedazo de pastel a mi lado, era el primer desayuno agradable que tenis en mucho tiempo ya que con el maestro no se podía pedir mucho

E disculpa, puedo pedir un poco mas-escucho decir a la muchacha

Claro que puedes Crystal- le dije sin pensar

¿Crystal? ¿Qué es eso?

Si estúpido aprendiz ¿a que viene el nombre?

De alguna manera hay que llamarla no crees maestro-¿acaso no le habrá gustado el nombre? Y si lo ¿que dije estuvo mal? No creo no pareció importarle – ¿No te gusta? Es que lo pensé por el color de tus ojos.

Mmm… sip si me gusta, gracias por darme un nombre Allen, yo creo que me viene muy bien, desde hoy seré Crystal Walker-nos dijo a mí y al maestro con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

Y ¿Por qué Walker? Yo que sepa no eres pariente del enano o ¿si?

No pero el me dio nombre y aparte el me encontró, así que me quedo con el apellido- dijo simplemente

Bueno a mi no me molesta, maestro ¿nos la podemos quedar? - solté esperanzado como me gustaría que viajara con nosotros, aunque el maestro me miro con una cara amenazante

Por fa, no molestare ayudare en todo y buscare un trabajo para pagar cualquier deuda-pobre no sabe lo que hace, se va arrepentir en un futuro no muy cercano a lo mas un mes, la compadezco pero al parecer eso llama la atención del maestro

Esta bien, pero tu te alimentas y tu te cuidas, ¿entendido?-lo sabia cualquier persona que se ofrezca a pagar las deudas del maestro es su amigo

Bienvenida al viaje- le dijo mostrando una de mis mejores sonrisas- te quiero presentar a un amigo el golem timcampy

¿Timcampy?- es ese momento tim revolotea alrededor de su cabeza-es muy lindo espero que todos seamos amigos-que linda sonrisa…

_Punto de vista de Cross_

Ahora tengo dos discípulos –esclavos a mi cargo, genial al menos uno se ofreció a pagarme las deudas el otro me las paga lo quiere o no, al menos la mocosa no es fea ni tampoco caprichosa, se parece al mocoso incluso en su manera de comer, compadezco al idiota le salió un dineral la cantidad de pasteles que esa niña comió o mejor dicho trago me pregunto si será alguna mierda de tipo parasito o al menos con inocencia, que mas da

Vamos mocosos, siento peligro por aquí al parecer no queremos recibir visitas inesperadas-les dijo sarcásticamente a ver si mi aprendiz idiota capta el mensaje

Vamos Crystal, nos vamos de viaje, tenemos que escapar de la mala compañía-bueno al menos el mocoso ya no es tan lento

¿Mala compañía?-ahora hay que hacer entender a la mocosa

Lo entenderás con el tiempo, ahora vámonos- y sin más que decir me paro y me voy caminando hacia las afueras de Londres, al menos los mocosos me siguen, carajo cada día me vuelvo mas permisivo a la próxima ciudad que lleguemos lo primero que hago será visitar el bar mas cercano para recobrar un poco de sentido común total el idiota puede cuidar a la mocosa, total el ya tiene 13 y la mocosa tiene…

¿Cuánto años tienes mocosa?

Como 11años ¿Por qué ?e señor Cross-señor que se cree la mocosa al llamarme así

Mira dejemos esto bien claro-le dijo poniéndome al frente de ella-solo hay 3 maneras en la que tú me puedes llamar: Dios, mesías o maestro ¿te queda claro?

Si…maestro-sonrió me encanta ver el rostro de miedo en los mocosos pero al parecer el idiota no esta muy feliz con mi tono si tuviera que adivinar estoy seguro de que el idiota me quiere golpear, lastima que no puede.

Bueno que esperan sigan caminando que nos vamos a *folkestone, para que de allí nos vamos a Francia y de allí a ver a donde llegamos-siempre e querido volver a Francia extraño su vino

¿Pero maestro donde queda ese pueblo? no lo recuerdo-tenia que hablar el idiota

Es un nuevo pueblo idiota y queda como a 100 kilometro de aquí

¿A 100?no cree que es mucho maestro- me pregunta tímidamente la mocosa parece que todavía no se hace la idea que soy un trotamundos

Si no quieres ir quédate aquí

No, iré no se preocupe dije que no seria una carga y eso hare-bueno al menos la mocosa es determinada

Bueno vamos que esperan idiotas

_2 horas después_

Maestro ¿Dónde estamos?-como odio esa pregunta, en serio como la detesto

Estamos cerca de *Gravesend, todavía nos queda 70 km así que cállate y no preguntes mas estúpido alumno-esto me esta sacando de quicio

Maestro yo no fui quien pregunto, fue Crystal-¿Crystal? a deberá la mocosa del cementerio, ¿por que todos mi alumnos los tengo que sacar de allí? Joder

Bueno cállate mocosa que aún es de mañana todavía nos queda un resto por andar-mierda parece que la mocosa es desorientada como no saber cuanto llevamos recorrido hasta el idiota sabe al menos aproximar la distancia supongo que le tengo que enseñar antes que se aburra se valla y no me page las cuentas.

¿Sabes medir al menos las distancias recorridas en un trayecto caminado o transitado aunque el terreno sea irregular o con obstáculos en el?- esta pregunta si me sorprendió me pregunto quien la habrá dicho

¿Quién es el que habla ahora?-maldición para ser de dos sexos diferentes sus voces se parecen demasiado, o el idiota se esta volviendo afeminado o la mocosa es marimacho

Maestro, Allen me pregunto y no, no se como se hace-ok el idiota si sabe algo

Pero es sencillo, depende de la longitud de tus pasos y cuantos des con ellos pero los tienes que contar mentalmente para así no incomodar

Mira quien fue a hablar tu el mas ubicada, si no estuviera timcampy contigo ya estarías perdido-me encanta molestar al mocoso

¿Allen se pierde fácilmente? Eso es extraño toda persona normal tiene un poco de sentido de la orientación creo

Mocosa tú lo dijiste no yo pero el idiota no es normal así que no encaja con tu pequeña definición

Maestro yo no me pierdo tan fácil-el mocoso esta levantando la voz que se cree el estúpido idiota-y yo si soy normal creo, bueno quiero creerlo

Cree lo que quieras idiota ahora menos cháchara y camine más rápido que al anochecer tenemos estar en *folkestone

No vamos a comer-me pregunta insegura y tímida la mocosa como si fuera a decir que si

No-me encanta fastidiar a los mocosos


End file.
